A service oriented architecture (SOA) enables enterprises to integrate services, handle business events, and automate business processes more efficiently. For example, an SOA links information technology resources, data, services, and applications. An SOA can include an enterprise service bus (ESB). An ESB is an event-driven and standards-based messaging engine that provides services for more complex architectures. The ESB provides infrastructure that links together service and clients to enable distributed applications and processes. For example, an ESB can include one or more buses that logically interconnect available services and clients.
A mobile ESB client can utilize different transport protocols to communicate ESB messages. For example, the portable devices can typically communicate messages using different transport protocols such as Short Message Service (SMS), General Packet Radio Service (GRPS)/Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Wi-Fi (e.g., IEEE 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, 802.11n, WIMAX, etc.), Circuit Switched Data (CSD), or other types of transport protocol as known in the art. Each of these transports has associated costs that relates to connection setup, connection time, size of transmitted data etc. If the portable device is registered to ESB it would be useful to optimize message routing based on the available connections and minimal costs for transmission.